Toblerone
by Nik Van Fresces
Summary: Being stubborn led her to an event that she would never expected while melting down his barrier made a way to his dream.


**Greetings~! This is my first time to write a story about my favorite pairing ^^v**

**I do not own La Corda D' Oro but I do own this story ^-^**

* * *

Kahoko Hino is having a big trouble. She didn't volunteer nor agree to come in that place. She thinks to herself _why me? Why this day? _She asked all her friends to come with her but no one can come. She doesn't have any choice but to ask that one and only remaining person.

_**Flashback**_

_Before break time, the teacher asked her students to become her replacement in a day care school. She stated that she needs two persons, either a boy or a girl. Since no one attempted to raise their hands, the teacher decided that it would be her, as in Kahoko Hino. _

_She protested, "B-but ma'am, I have my-", she was cut off by her teacher. _

_"No buts Ms. Hino, you will do it whether you like it or you like it, you must like it. If you will do it, I will give you additional grades", said to her with a matching cross arms position. She emphasized the word grades. She heaved a sigh. Of course, the teacher will win when it comes to teacher versus student. _

"_Alright ma'am", but deep inside her, it's not alright, even if it will cost her additional grades._

_ The teacher smiled, "It's a deal now Ms. Hino, you should be there by 3:30 pm, please bring an accompanist, and if you don't mind, use another name when you introduced yourself", the teacher's last words to her before she dismissed her class for break time. _

_She first asked her best friends Nao and Mio but they were not available. They will check out the newly pastry shop for its free taste day. Secondly, she asked Shouko, Manami, and Amou. "S-sorry Kaho-sempai but I'm g-going to my grandmother's h-house today w-with them". _

_She ran out of girls to ask so she turned to the boys. Ryoutaro and Kazuki will play basketball while Aoi and Keiichi will go to a concerto. She wanted to ask Azuma but she can't. Just think how his fans will react._

_**End of the Flashback**_

It's already 3:10 in the watch. She sighed for the nth time. She thinks of what will happen to her when she asks Len to go with her in the day care.

Len is looking for Hino in that time to give her something and probably, to tell something too. He sees Kahoko at the entrance of the school. He makes a curve to his lips and walks towards her.

"Hino" he greeted her.

"I want-", he stops when he sees her not making attention to his presence. She asks herself, not minding if someone is listening.

"Great, now what am I suppose to do?" until a cold voice replies.

"In?" Kahoko's eyes widen. She turns to see him. _Good timing _is the two word sentence that she can describe her situation.

"Ah, Tsukimori-kun!" she smiles to him but he frowns. _Speaking of great, aren't I the one who suppose to say it? _He says to himself.

"You see…" says by the girl while avoiding his gaze.

"I don't see it Hino" he looks to her suspiciously.

"I am going to a day care school..." she turns her head down.

"And?" it's more like a statement than a question.

"I need to bring one person and I asked everyone to come with me but..." he raised an eyebrow as a response to her.

"No one is available..." her voice gloomed.

"So?" she gulped. _It's now or never, just asked him! _

"I want to ask you if you can come with me…" this time his eyes widen.

"But it's alright if you can't come with me, I'll just go alone there" she added and stares at him. _Please say yes!_

It takes a minute before he answers her. Len sighs. "I'll go with you" Kahoko's eyes widen again.

"Really?" he nods. Due to her overjoyed feeling, she absent-mindedly hugged him.

"Thank you so much Tsukimori-kun!" and let go of him. He just smiles, yes, smile that is only reserved to the said girl.

* * *

While they are walking towards their destination, Kahoko talks to Len about dos and don'ts in the class. He then opens his bag and picks something. It takes her attention. It is a long bar of chocolate covered by a long triangular box.

"Tsukimori-kun, what is-" she is cut off as he closes his bag.

"Obviously a chocolate Hino" he then shows the chocolate to her. She punches his left shoulder.

A cold irritate voice replied her punch, "What? In case that you don't know what a chocolate is" she stops walking.

He also stops and asks her, "Don't tell-"he is cut off by her, "I am asking about the brand's name, not what it is. I'm not blind to see that it is a chocolate" he smirks in her statement.

"What?" she asks him with an irritate voice. "I don't know that you are easy to tease" and another punch met his left shoulder. He groaned in pain.

"Do you want me to stop playing the violin?" he teases her while they start walking again. This time, she giggled.

"I don't know that you are easy to hurt". He then opens his bag and put back the chocolate inside.

"Hey! You haven't shown me yet the brand's name!" she almost yells to him.

"Curiosity irritates the violinist" he teases her again.

"Oh c'mon, just tell me!" she then punches his left shoulder again. "I will punch your right shoulder if you don't". She said in an irritate voice, again.

He smirks saying, "You and Amou are really friends" she raises her eyebrows.

"You two know how to blackmail a person" and thud. She turns to his right position and punches his right shoulder.

"Fine, I'll tell you later", he gives up to her. She then smiles widely and turns to his left position again and continues on walking.

* * *

They arrived at the day care school two minutes before the given time. They roam around to look for a nice class to handle. He suggests that they should enter a class with few students. Kahoko agreed and found a room sectioned "Berry". They entered the class with smiles. Of course, having 17 children students is a great relief for her, but not for him. They suddenly run to Len just to hug him. He falls down and stares at her with his get-me-out-of-here look. It's a good thing that she can manage to let the children sit to their respective seats. She helps him to stand and they walk to the teacher's table. He claps his hand to get the attention of the children. She first introduces herself to them before his turn.

"Good afternoon children! I'm Kioku Hikari. I'm going to be your teacher for this day. Please be nice to me, alright?" she widely grins to all of them. One student raises her hand.

"Yes?" she asks as she smiles to the child.

"What's his name teacher?" she asks until another one raises his hand, "Is he our teacher too?" Kahoko tried to calm the children, yet another one asks her again.

"Can he teach us too?" and lastly, "Is he teacher's boyfriend?" she reddens in the last question. Even Len who is silent flushed in red until both of them can be compared to a cherry.

He looked to her stunned and dumbfounded co-teacher or whatsoever it is. He faced the children. He then fixed his shoulders and opens his mouth to speak.

"Firstly, I am Nel Rimokitsu. I am not going to be your teacher but I can answer your questions regarding to Ms. Hikari's discussion, meaning I will not teach you but I can do explanations to you, and I am not your teacher's boyfriend" he explained to the whole class. He then murmurs "yet" in the last sentence. The children nod in understanding.

Kahoko hears the word "yet" from Len but she ignores it because they are running out of time for the discussion. She then claps her hands and smiles to the children. "Alright then kids, let's first introduce yourselves to us, okay?" the children smile widely to them.

* * *

After the introduction, they proceed to their topic about alphabet. Every time that they have questions, they will just ask Len and he will answer it thoroughly. Kahoko then finishes the topic and about to do a recitation.

"Since everyone understands our lesson, one by one, you will cite an example of a word starts from the letter given by Mr. Rimokitsu, understand?"

The whole class just say "Yes teacher!"

Len started with the boys before he calls the rest of the class. After he calls all of them, one kid raises his hand.

"Yes?" he smiles to the kid.

"Can teacher give us an example too?" asks by the said student. He looks at her who nodded to him.

"Sure. So what letter does it starts with?" the kid thinks and says, "It is just easy for teacher if it starts in one letter so…" everyone is dying to curiosity. Len is waiting patiently and currently irritated in that situation. _Can't this kid use his small little brain to think fast? _He says to himself.

_Gosh, this kid is killing me!_ She says to her doesn't know how longer the kid will think of the question that's why she decides to speak up. "Uh, how a-"and she is cut off by the kid.

The kid claps his hand. "How about a sentence that each word starts with our first name letters!" it's more like an overwhelming sentence rather than a question.

And then, one student raises her hand and says, "Ms. Kioku! Give us an example too that starts with the first letter of the student who participates most in the class!" unknown to them, there are 3 kids who fairly cooperates and participates in the discussion.

Len raises his eyebrows. Kahoko almost falls from the table she sits to while almost of the children's jaws drop. _I don't know if I can still face Tsukimori-kun after this _she thinks as she looks at him with a very worried and anxious smile. Since he is the explainer, he can't reject the kid's request for some reasons. He asks her about the names of the children.

"If it is by rows, it will be W Y M M S K H B I L Y A I A N K , but if it is by alphabetical order, it will be K H W Y M M S I A N K Y B I L Y" she explains.

All he can do is to sigh. He thinks of a sentence that is logical enough to these kids and to her. One thing pops up to his mind. _Maybe this is the right time even it is not the right place_. It only takes 5 seconds for him to think. He smiles widely without everyone's notice.

Suddenly, the bell rings. The children groaned in disappointment for not hearing their so called teacher and explainer to give them an example. Kahoko is back to her self and gathers the kids' attention.

"Alright then, it seems that it's dismissal. Pack your things up and leave the room quietly, okay?" the kids nodded and bid their goodbyes to Len and her. That makes them alone in the room. She breaks the silence.

"Tsukimori-kun, I'll clean the-"seeing him writing something in the paper makes her think that he's not paying attention to her. While cleaning, he suddenly finishes his work. He sees her cleaning the room. _I wonder if she would fathom it _he murmured. He decides to leave, not letting her know.

_He might be frustrated this day long_ she says looking at the door closed by her accompany. She finishes cleaning and is getting her things. She stops when she sees a paper. She reads the paper and flushed in red. Suddenly, her phone rings because of a message. It is from Len.

"**TCIIYB HWD**"

She opens her bag and finds the chocolate they are struggling earlier. She smiles, probably the widest among all hers. She's the happiest girl in the world in this day.

"**Y**es **I W**ill." she muttered. There she gets out of the room happily, holding the chocolate namely **Toblerone** and the paper saying…

"**W**ill **y**ou **m**arry **m**e **s**omeday **K**ahoko **H**ino **b**ecause **I** **l**ove **y**ou **a**nd **I** **a**m **n**ot **k**idding **y**ou. To be precise, **K**ahoko **H**ino **w**ould **y**ou **m**arry **m**e **s**omeday **a**nd **I** **a**m **n**ot **k**idding **y**ou **b**ecause **I** love **y**ou."

* * *

**Yosh~! This is my first story to make in this site! I hope you guys will appreciate it and do review about this fictional story because this is my first published story in this site. Please tune up every month, note, it is month, not a week or a day, for more stories to come especially this summer vacation. That's all~! **

**P.S. ~ the text message stands for `The chocolate is in your bag. Happy White's Day` **

_-Nik Van Fresces_


End file.
